The Amazing Race Indonesia: Instagram Edition Season 1
The Amazing Race Indonesia: Instagram Edition is an Indonesian fantasy game based on the American Reality Game series, The Amazing Race. It is hosted by PramaCh. Twelve teams from all around Indonesia was selected from their Instagram account to race around the world for one million dollars. It premieres in July 2015 on Amazing Rcae Instagram's account (@TARINDO_INSTA). Stachy & Almer is the winner of this season. Production Development The first season spanned over 35,000 miles, while racing across 6 continents, 15 countries and 22 cities. Along the race, teams danced with maori in New Zealand, ski-jump over Feldberg Mountain in Germany, build an Igloo in Canada and work with bushmen in Angola. Casting The casting opened in mid December and were closed in late December. The casts includes My Trip My Adventure hosts, Indonesian Supermodels, Indonesian National Soldiers, Basketball teammates and more. The cast includes 4 all-female teams, 4 all-male teams and 4 male/female teams. Results *A red team placement means the team was eliminated. *A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward. If placed next to a leg number, this indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *A purple ε indicates that the team decided to use the Express Pass on that leg. *An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg & had to perform a Speed Bump in the next leg of the race. *An italicised blue placement indicates that the team came in last on an elimination leg but were saved by the team with the Salvage Pass & had to perform a Speed Bump in the next leg of the race. *An orange н indicates that the team was penalized for finishing last in the Starting Line task and would have to perform the Hazard. *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; ⊂ or ⋐ indicates the team who received it. Brown ⊂⊃ around a leg number indicates a leg in which a Double U-Turn was available but was not used. Cyan ⋐⋑ around a leg number indicates a leg in which one U-Turn was available but was not used. *A yellow > indicates that the team chose to use the Yield; < indicates the team who received it. <> around a leg number indicates a leg in which a Yield was available but was not used. *An underlined leg number indicates that there was no mandatory rest period at the Pit Stop and all teams were ordered to continue racing. The first place team was still awarded a prize for that leg. Episode Title Quotes Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racers. In this season, the titles also include the general location (nation or subnational region) in which the episode was taped. #"I'm Too Fast and Too Furious, See You Again, Mates! (Brisbane, Australia)"- Rifky #"Maori People are Just As Chubby As Us (Rorotua, New Zealand)"- Shena #"I Say a Little Pray For Us (Hokkaido, Japan)"- Kimmy #"We're Run Out of Our Luck Today (Omsk, Russia)"- Masnal #"Someone is About to Get Smashed Really Hard on Their Face (Haifa, Israel)"- Densu #"Welcome to Our Gala Dinner (Budapest, Hungary)"- Agita #"Ladies and Gentlemen, Here Comes Fatniss Everdeen! (Luanda, Angola)"- Shena #"I Smell Like My Mother's Kitchen (Rabat, Morocco)"- Almer #"Tick Tock, The Witch is Dead (Basel, Switzerland)"- Rendy #"The Cold Never Bothered Us Anyway (Iqaluit, Canada)"- David #"Stop! You're Gonna Get Me Killed! (Beijing, China)"- Salsa #"Be Bold or Go Bald Just Like Those Monks (Siem Reap, Cambodia)"- Densu #"Hopefully This Sunburn Worth Million Dollars (Lombok, Indonesia)"- Stachy Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg. *'Leg 1' - The Express Pass *'Leg 2' - The Express Pass *'Leg 3' - a trip for two to Grand Cayman Island *'Leg 4' - a trip for two to Uluru, Australia *'Leg 5' - a trip for two to Larnaca, Cyprus *'Leg 6' - a trip for two to Vancouver, Canada *'Leg 7' - a trip for two to Vanuatu *'Leg 8' - a trip for two to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil *'Leg 9' - a trip for two to Alaska *'Leg 10' - US$10,000 for each team member *'Leg 11' - Ford C-Max Hybrid for each team member *'Leg 12' - a trip for two to Hawaii *'Leg 13' - One Million Dollars Race Summary 'Leg 1 (Indonesia '→''' Australia) * Monumen Kapal Selam, Surabaya, Jawa Timur, Indonesia (Starting Line) * Surabaya, Jawa Timur, Indonesia (Juanda International Airport) to Brisbane, Queensland, Australia (Brisbane Airport) * Brisbane (Gabba Stadium) * Ipswich (WRX Rally Experience) * Gold Coast (Q1 Skypoint Observation Deck) * Gold Coast (Surfers Paradise Beach) 'Leg 2 (Australia '→ New Zealand) * Brisbane, Queensland, Australia (Brisbane Airport) to Auckland, New Zealand (Auckland Airport) * Auckland (Aotea Square) * Te Puke (Kiwi 360) * Rotorua (Hell's Gate) * Rotorua (Lake Rotorua) 'Leg 3 (New Zealand '→ Japan) * Auckland, New Zealand (Auckland Arport) to Sapporo, Hokkaido, Japan (New Chitose Airport) * Sapporo (Odori Park) * Sapporo (Hokkaido Shrine) * Sapporo (Okurayama Ski Jump Stadium) * Sapporo (Moerenuma Park) 'Leg 4 (Japan '→ Russia) * Sapporo, Hokkaido, Japan (New Chitose Airport) to Omsk, Russia (Omsk Tsentralny Airport) * Omsk (Statue Lubya) ** Omsk (Mayak Hotel) * Omsk (Omsk Vrubel Museum) * Omsk (Assumption Cathedral) 'Leg 5 (Russia '→ Israel) * Omsk, Russia (Omsk Tsentralny Airport) to Tel Aviv, Israel (Ben Gurion Airport) * Tel Aviv (Golden Beach) * Tel Aviv, Israel (Central Train Station) to Haifa, Israel (Haifa Train Station) * Haifa (Eljah's Cave) * Haifa (Stella Maris Monastery) * Haifa (Shrine of Bab, Baha'i World Center) 'Leg 6 (Israel '→ Hungary) * Haifa, Israel (Haifa Airport) to Budapest, Hungary (Budapest Ferenc Liszt International Airport) * Budapest (Danube Bank) * Budapest (Memento Park) * Budapest (Cubic House) * Budapest (Citadella) 'Leg 7 (Hungary '→ Angola) * Budapest, Hungary (Budapest Ferenc Liszt International Airport) to Luanda, Angola (Quatro de Fevereiro Airport) * Luanda (Roque Santeiro Market) * Luanda (Quicama National Park) 'Leg 8 (Angola '→ Morocco) * Luanda, Angola (Quatro de Fevereiro Airport) to Rabat, Morocco (Rabat–Salé Airport) * Rabat (Andalusians Garden) * Rabat (Kasbah des Oudaias) * Rabat (Mausoleum of Mohammed V) * Rabat (Hassan Tower) 'Leg 9 (Morocco '→ Switzerland →''' France '''→ Germany →''' Switzerland) * Rabat, Morocco (Rabat–Salé Airport) to Basel, Switzerland (EuroAirport Basel Mulhouse Freiburg) * Basel (Basel Minster) * Basel, Switzerland to Huningue, France * Huningue (Huningue Canal) Feldberg, Germany (Augustinerplatz) or Basel, Switzerland (Baselworld) ** Huningue (Parc des Eaux Vives Huningue) * Feldberg (Feldberg Skigebiet) * Basel (Dreilandereck) 'Leg 10 (Switzerland '→''' France →''' Canada) * Basel, Switzerland (Basel Badischer Bahnhof Train Station) to Paris, France (Champ de Mars Train Station) * Paris (Eiffel Tower) * Paris, France (Charles de Gaulle Airport) to Iqaluit, Nunavut, Canada (Iqaluit Airport) * Iqauit (Sylvia Grinnell) * Iqaluit (Hudson's Bay Company Trading Post) * Iqaluit (Panoramic Outlook) 'Leg 11 (Canada '→''' China) * Iqaluit, Nunavut, Canada (Iqaluit Airport) to Beijing, China (Beijing Capital International Airport) * Beijing (Beihai Park) * Beijing (Wangfujing Street) * Beijing (Temple of Earth) * Beijing (Tianmen Square) * Beijing (Temple of Heaven) 'Leg 12 (China '→ Cambodia) * Beijing, China (Beijing Capital International Airport) to Siem Reap, Cambodia (Siem Reap International Airport) * Siem Reap (Penny Lane - Old Market) * Siem Reap (Tonle Sap) * Siem Reap (Angkor Wat) * Siem Reap (Bayon Temple) 'Leg 13 (Cambodia '→ Indonesia)''' * Siem Reap, Cambodia (Siem Reap International Airport) to Lombok, Nusa Tenggara Barat, Indonesia (Lombok International Airport) * Lombok (Gili Trawangan) * Lombok (Pasar Cakra Negara) * Lombok (Desa Sade) * Lombok (Mawun Beach) * Lombok (Tanjung Aan) * Lombok (Batu Payung) (Finish Line)